What Happened at Amelia's
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: What happens when a brotherly discount on a set of lingerie puts Kevin and his incestuous brothers in a very awkward situation? Joick One-shot.


**Written for: Jazzumz**

* * *

**What Happened at Amelia's **

"Amelia's Lingerie, this is Joseph, how can I help you?" he answered the telephone, twirling the cord around his middle finger.

"Hello Joseph." Nick chuckled on the other line.

"Nick," he sighed. "I told you that you couldn't call me at work."

"But, it's my break and I want to visit my baby." Nick whined, as he hung up his apron.

"Just a sec," Joe sighed. "Let me ask Ming." As Nick waited for Joe, he said goodbye to his friend, Steven, and walked out the front door of his employer, the local Starbucks.

"Okay, you can come. Thank God, Ming likes you." Joe said, making Nick laugh.

"I'll see you in a few. Love you, Baby." Nick smiled, as he crossed the street.

"Love you too. Bye." Joe chuckled, before hanging up and setting the phone back in its receiver.

Nick walked through the New York City streets for the next three blocks until he was standing in front of Amelia's Lingerie. His brother, and current love interest, worked here as the assistant manager to help pay for their bills. It wasn't the best job but, not many places like to hire gay men in New York, so this was his best bet. Nick pushed open the front door, setting the bell hanging over the door into a havoc.

"Hello Gorgeous." he spoke to the raven haired man who sat behind the counter, adorned in a pink and white, plaid shirt.

"Hey!" Joe smiled. "How was work?" he asked, leaning over the counter.

"Eh," Nick shrugged, as he approached the counter. "You know; work."

"Yeah." Joe nodded.

"Damn, that's a sexy color on you." Nick husked, grasping the collar of Joe's shirt, yanking him into a kiss. Joe quickly pulled out of the kiss, prying Nick's hands from his shirt.

"Baby, you're going to get me fired." Joe chuckled.

"Sorry." Nick smiled, walking behind the counter and taking a seat on a wooden stool.

"Joseph?" Ming, the Asian manager, called. "I have to be heading out, do you mind locking up for me?" she asked, as she walked out of her officer, locking the door.

"Not at all." Joe answered, leaning over the counter again.

"Promise me, you'll be a good little boy?" she smiled, as she skipped up to Joe in her mini skirt and wedge heels.

"Promise." he chuckled. She patted him on the cheek before looking past him to a jealous Nick.

"Oh, Hi Nick!" she chirped, removing her hand from Joe's cheek.

"Yeah, Hi." he spat.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, sweetheart." she smiled to Joe, before walking towards the door. Joe watched her slender form leave, increasing the level of Nick's jealousy. He huffed a sigh before jumping off the stool and striding up to Joe, gripping his shoulders and spinning him around. He shoved the older boy into the counter before slamming his lips on top of his. Joe immediately wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and pulled him closer. Nick's tongue was soon exploring Joe's mouth, while he pressed Joe harder into the counter. The two boys were two caught up in one another to notice the bell from the front door ring.

"Ugh," their brother, Kevin scoffed, as he entered the store. "Guys, Come On!" he yelled, disgusted. Joe and Nick quickly pulled out of their kiss but, kept their hands where they were.

"Hey Kev!" Joe smiled.

"Do you guys plan this stuff? I'm always the one to walk in one you two making out." he cringed.

"Do you plan it, Kevin?" Nick smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" he yelled, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay," Joe said, squeezing Nick's waist. "What'd you come here for, Kev?"

"Oh, right." Kevin nodded. "Well, it's Me and Maria's two year anniversary today and I was hoping to get a little brotherly discount on something, oh I don't know, sexy."

"Hoping to get laid, Captain Perv?" Nick asked, with a smirk.

"NICK!" Kevin yelled. Joe took one hand from Nick's back to cover the younger boy's mouth. Nick moved his head so he could pull two of Joe's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. As long as it kept him preoccupied, Joe didn't care. As for Kevin, he stared in disgust again, making Joe spin Nick around so, he was pressed against the counter and Kevin couldn't see him.

"So, what are you looking for, Kev?" Joe asked, pulling Kevin out of his trance.

"Something Sexy?" Kevin shrugged.

"Well, there's a lot of that here." Joe chuckled. "Just look around and let me know what you find."

"Kay." Kevin nodded, before turning to the large store. He took a deep breath before walking into the mass of bras and underwear.

"Be nice." Joe said to the boy who was still sucking on his fingers. Nick shook his head with a smirk caressing his lips.

"I won't let you visit me at work anymore." Joe warned, causing Nick to grab Joe's wrist and pull his fingers from his mouth.

"You wouldn't." Nick breathed.

"I would." Joe smirked. "Just be nice to Kevin for today." he pleaded.

"Fine." Nick sighed.

"Do you think Maria would like either of these?" Kevin asked. Joe and Nick turned their gaze to their brother, who was holding up one set of black and pink lingerie and another set of black, lacey lingerie.

"Well, I think they'd both look good on her." Joe answered, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, from behind.

"Which do you like better?" Joe asked, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder.

"I don't know." Kevin shrugged, looking back and forth between the sets.

"You should try them on." Nick chimed in. "Get a feel for them."

"Could I do that?" Kevin asked, with raised brows.

"If you want to." Joe shrugged, shocked that Kevin was considering it. Kevin didn't answer, he just went straight into a dressing room, quickly closing the curtain.

"Oh my God." Joe breathed, making Nick laugh. "I can't believe you convinced him to do that."

"Neither can I. I half expected him to slap me." Nick chuckled. Then, a shriek filled the store, along with a loud crash.

"Kevin? Are you okay, man?" Joe asked, worriedly.

"Just peachy." Kevin husked. Then, he wiped open the curtain, causing Joe's hand to shoot to cover his mouth.

"Sweet God." Nick said, disgusted, leaning back into Joe's chest.

"Is it that bad?" Kevin asked, looking down at himself. He was wearing the small, pink and black pieces of lingerie.

"It looks like-" Nick began, but Joe slapped his hand over Nick's mouth.

"Maria has a very devoted boyfriend." Joe finished, with a smile.

"Thanks." Kevin said, proudly, before turning back into the dressing room and closing the curtain. Joe removed his hand from atop Nick's mouth and rested it against Nick's stomach again.

"For the love of God, I would rather pour a pound of vinegar in my eyes than see that again." Nick whispered, as he leaned further into Joe, bracing himself for the lacey article that he expected Kevin to come out in next.

"Guys?" Kevin called.

"Yeah?" Nick and Joe answered in unison. The curtain slowly opened to reveal Kevin standing in the black lacey lingerie.

"Damn, Kev." Joe gasped. "You look really sexy in that."

"I know." Kevin breathed, looking down at himself confused. Then, he looked up to his brothers, looking for an answer.

"Well, I think you're the gayest straight guy I've ever met." Nick shrugged.

"Get that one for her." Joe smiled, ignoring Nick's comment.

"Yeah, and if somehow you end up wearing it; at least you'll look good." Nick chimed in, making Kevin smile.

"Thanks, guys." Kevin said, just as the bell on the front door began ringing.

"Kevin!" Joe gasped, making Kevin spin around and run back into the dressing room, wiping the curtain closed.

"Hey boys!" Maria cheered. She was the last person they wanted walking in and yet there she stood, wearing a red sundress while her brown, curly hair draped over her shoulders.

"Hi Maria." Nick said, hesitantly.

"How are you?" she smiled.

"Great!" Joe answered.

"Scared." Kevin whispered to himself, as he quickly but, quietly changed back into his own clothing.

"So, what are you doing here, Maria?" Joe asked, wrapping both of his arms around Nick's waist.

"I wanted to get something for tonight. It's me and Kevin's two year anniversary today." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Kevin's way ahead of you, honey." Nick whispered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"H-he didn't say anything." Joe cut in, squeezing Nick's waist.

"Oh. Well, do you mind if I look around?" she asked, pushing her purse over her shoulder.

"Not at all." Joe smiled, waving her off.

"Thanks." she chirped, before skipping off into the store. Then, Kevin's head popped out from behind the curtain. He looked around nervously, then looked up to Joe and Nick, mouthing the words, _Help Me_. Nick waved Kevin back into the dressing room as Maria came skipping back to the counter with an arm full of lingerie.

"Can I try these on?" she smiled.

"Sure, take the second one." Joe said, pointing to the dressing room beside Kevin's. Maria skipped into second dressing room and Kevin came charging out of his, throwing the lingerie he wanted in Joe's face. Joe quickly released Nick's waist and threw the lacey articles into a plastic bag before handing it to Kevin, who slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter before sprinting out of the store.

"Well, that was exciting." Nick chuckled, as Joe wrapped his arms around his waist, slumming onto his back.

"You could say that again." Joe sighed, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder. Nick ran his hands up and down Joe's forearms while they waited for Maria to exit the dressing room.

"Joe? Will you help me?" Maria called.

"Sure." he replied, releasing Nick's waist and walking out from behind the counter. He slightly opened the curtain, enough for him to see Maria standing in a red, lacey set of lingerie.

"What's up?" he asked, watching Maria place her hands on her hips, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Do you think Kevin would like this?"

"I think he'd like anything you'd put on that involved lace." Joe smirked, making Maria laugh.

"Thanks." she smiled "What if I got this one in black?"

"I'm sure he would enjoy it just as much."

"Good." she chuckled.

"But, I wouldn't worry about buying anything today."

"Why?"

" I think Kevin has everything planned out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked, turning around to face him.

"Well, I don't want to ruin any surprises." he smirked. "I just don't think you'll need to buy anything today."

"Okay?" she answered, skeptically. "Well, will you help me get out of this thing?"

"Sure." Joe chuckled, entering the dressing room.

"Joseph." Nick whined, his jealousy beginning to creep back.

"Oh, Nick, it's fine." Joe shook his head. Maria held up her long brown hair as Joe undid the clasps on her bra.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem." Joe said, as he exited the dressing room, re-closing the curtain. Nick was standing behind the counter with his arms crossed over his chest while he pouted his bottom lip.

"Awe, poor baby." Joe mocked, pouting his bottom lip. "Is that my Nick or is that a big green monster?"

"Both." Nick whined, giving Joe his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're so cute." Joe chuckled, leaning over the counter and grabbing Nick's wrists, pulling him forward into a kiss.

"You're my love, Nick, no one else." Joe whispered as he pulled away.

"Good." Nick smirked, leaning in to peck Joe on the lips.

"Alright, I guess I'll be heading out." Maria said, walking out of the dressing room. "Thanks for the help, Joe." she smiled, as Joe opened his arms for a hug. She gladly wrapped her arms around his waist for a quick hug before skipping off towards the door.

"Now, you're sure I don't have to buy anything?" she asked, turning to look back at Joe, as she pushed open the door.

"Positive." he nodded.

"Have a good night!" Nick called as she walked out the door.

"Finally." Nick huffed, leaning over the counter and grabbing the collar of Joe's shirt.

"Wait." Joe said, pressing his pointer finger against Nick's puckered lips. He pulled his ringing cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Ming." he smiled, pouting Nick's bottom lip again.

"Wow, thanks." Joe gasped, as Nick stood impatiently, making small noises to tell Joe that he wanted him to hang up. When Joe finally closed his phone, Nick leaned in for another kiss but, was cut off by Joe's finger to his lips again. Joe pried Nick's hands from his shirt and walked around the counter, grabbing his keys from next to cash register before taking one of Nick's hands and pulling him towards the door.

"You're making me leave?" Nick asked, upset.

"Not exactly." Joe smirked, as they both exited the store. He released Nick's hand before pulling the door shut and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Ming gave me the rest of the day off. I figured that we could go back home and start our night early." he answered with a sly grin. He took Nick's hand again and pulled him down the sidewalk towards their apartment building.

"Oh, that sounds inviting." Nick cooed.

"So do your lips." Joe said, before pushing Nick around a corner and into the brick wall. He pressed his lips deep into Nick's and together they shared one of many blissful kisses that would continue into their blissful night.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review!**

**This was requested by: Jazzumz, so I hope I did well.  
****Please, send me requests! I had a fun time writing this! **

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


End file.
